


Fix it up

by alycat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's car breaks down on the side of the road on a hot California day. Thankfully Jensen's auto repair shop is a short walk down the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix it up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tearsoffand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsoffand/gifts).



> Pinch hit for the 2015 round of SPN J2 Xmas

Heat hammered down on Jensen's back and if he didn't know he'd burn himself in no time, he might've removed his sweat damp t-shirt. As it was he only reached for his water bottle and poured some over his head, shaking away the stray droplets before he returned to the car in front of him. Working outdoors wasn't optimal, not when a California sun was high in the sky above him and there hadn't been a cloud in sight for days, but it was all he could do since his boss had pretty much kicked him out of the garage because of some important client meeting and apparently he didn't want to be disturbed. Jensen really thought it would've been better to hold the damn meeting somewhere else, but he wasn't one to get into a discussion with his boss. JD Morgan could be a scary son of a bitch when someone said anything he didn't agree with and Jensen really valued his job, and his paycheck, too much to be that stupid.

The only good thing with being outside was the breeze coming in from the ocean. Even the warm gush of air felt better than the standstill inside the garage. Jensen focused on that breeze as he leaned over the hood, stretching to reach where he needed to, and he winced when his t-shirt rode up enough that his belly brushed against the car's warm metal. 

"Shit," he muttered, reaching down to pull the garment back into place but not really caring about the small ache. 

It was far from the first time he'd managed to injure himself when working on a car, and if a bit of metal burn was the only thing he got, he had no real reason to complain. He wasn't aware of how long he worked like that, the sun slowly moving across the blue sky above and he only took a few breaks to gulp down some too-warm water as he worked. He knew he'd soon need to get under the car, but he was hoping that JD would be done with his meeting before then because that was one thing that would be much easier to accomplish with the equipment he had inside. 

"Excuse me."

The voice was such a surprise that Jensen stood up so quickly he banged his head on the hood of the car, almost causing it to slam down before a big hand appeared to grab it and hold him in place.

"Well damn," the voice continued. "Didn't mean for that to happen, might've ruined my chances here if I managed to kill you first thing I do."

Jensen rubbed at the sore spot on his head and looked up at person in question, and then up some more. It wasn't that often Jensen met people that were taller than him and he found himself raising an eyebrow in surprise when he took in the guy standing beside the car. Long legs, disappeared into shorts that probably would've been big on most people but on this guy they clung to strong thighs and Jensen couldn't deny that he liked what he saw. 

"What chances?" Jensen asked with a raised eyebrow, still rubbing at the sore spot on his head.

"Look, my car broke down, just down the road, so I figured I'd walk here and see if anyone could look at it. I really didn't mean to...well, maim you."

Jensen stood up fully, stretching his back and winced slightly as his back popped in protest of having been bent over for so long. 

"I'm made of tougher stuff than that," he pointed out, closing the hood of the car and wiping his hands on his spoiler suit where it was pushed down and tied around his waist. "I'm Jensen, and I'm sure I can take a look at that car of yours, Mr…?"

"Padalecki," the man said, smiling wide enough for deep dimples to cut dents into his cheeks. "Jared, actually. And thanks man, you're a goddamn life saver."

It was far from the first time Jensen had heard comments like that; he was used to some of the customers being almost unhealthily attached to their cars and while Jensen loved a good car, even he had some limits.

"Just gimme a sec," he said. "Need to tell the boss where I'm heading or he'll have my balls for just taking off. Be right back."

He walked back to the garage, pushing the door open enough to call out a few words to JD and his boss frowned at first but then he nodded and gave Jensen a small wave. Jensen quickly grabbed a tool box before closing the door and turning to his customer once more.

"Okay then, lead the way, Jared," he said, taking a step forward. 

They walked down the road in silence and Jensen almost wished he'd grabbed a cap as well now that he couldn't hide his head under the hood of a car anymore but he shrugged the thought away quickly when he saw the car standing at the side of the road. He couldn't hold back the low whistle of appreciation at the sight.

"Well fuck me," he mumbled, stepping around Jared and up to the beautiful old car, putting one hand on the sun warm metal of the roof. "It's a '67 Impala, right?"

"Yeah," Jared agreed and Jensen could hear the pride in the man's voice and for once he really couldn't blame someone for being overly protective of their car. "Look, I don't know much about cars but I got her from my grandpa and I've tried to take care of her. She's a good car, just a bit temperamental at times."

Jensen wandered around the car, fingers trailing over black metal and shining chrome, taking in every curve and angle of the powerful body. 

"I think that can be excused, at her age," he said, throwing a grin back over his shoulder. "She's a damn fine lady, I gotta give you that, Jared. Now let's see why she's protesting so much."

"Please do," Jared said. "I mean, she was working just fine and then all of a sudden, smoke! And she just...died."

Jensen stopped in his tracks, looking at Jared and he had to take a few deep breaths to not blurt out something that would most likely sound very rude. 

"Smoke?" he asked in a strained voice. 

"Yeah, she's never done that before. It was horrible!" Jared cried out, long arms gesturing wild enough to make Jensen bit down on the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing out loud. 

He opened up the tool box and smiled when he saw the bottle with ready-mixed radiator fluid and he pulled the bottle out, grinning when he saw the frown on Jared's face. 

"You don't really know much about cars, do you?" Jensen said. "Pop the hood."

A blush crept up Jared's cheeks but he moved to unlock the car and get the hood open for Jensen, walking back to check what he was doing when Jensen reached and unscrewed the cap to the radiator. 

"Look, it's hot as fuck today," Jensen said. "Your car overheated because you forgot to refill radiator fluid. She seems to have cooled down in the time you went to get me so hopefully all I have to do is do a refill and she should be purring again. Watch."

He filled the car back up, making sure that Jared saw what he was doing and once done he handed the bottle to Jared. 

"Keep the rest, we've got more at the shop and I think you should come there with me anyways, I really want to look her over to see nothing got damaged, if that's okay with you?

Jared stared at Jensen, the blush still high on his cheeks and then he suddenly groaned, hiding his face in one big palm and Jensen could hear the muffled laughter. 

"I'm such a moron," Jared said after a moment, head hanging in shame and it was enough to make both of them laugh. "Please, get in and I'll drive us both back to the garage? Because I'd fucking love if you could look her over, and I need to pay you for the job."

Jensen wasn't about to protest that, not when he really wanted to get a ride in the car, but more than that he wanted to make sure that Jared's cluelessness hadn't hurt the beautiful car. Once he sat down on the wide bench seat he was pleased to hear the car rumble to life, and beside him Jared breathed out a sigh of relief. The inside of the car was just as shiny as the outside and Jensen was pleased to realize that even though Jared might now know much, or anything, about cars he did still know how to treat a lady. Well, most of the time at least. 

"So," Jensen said as Jared drove them up the hill to the garage. "In the future, please make sure she doesn't overheat like that again. Hopefully it didn't cause more damage, but it could be bad for the car and with a beauty like this…"

"I know," Jared agreed quickly. "I usually take her to a local mechanic for checkups quite often but I'm new in the area and to be honest it totally slipped my mind in the moving chaos. But you guys are close to where I live, maybe you can be my new mechanic."

There was something in the way Jared said the words that made Jensen look over at him, really taking in the man's face and even though some part of him had registered it before, he was suddenly struck with how damn hot Jared really was. 

"Please tell me you didn't let your car break down just to hit on me," Jensen said a bit dryly. 

"No!" Jared cried out just as he pulled the car into park in front of the garage. "Fuck, people really do that?"

Jensen laughed, stretching his legs as much as he could but not getting out of the car.

"Mostly females," he explained. "I don't think they realize that hurting a car really isn't the best way to get a mechanic to bed. Well, they also don't realize I'm not into women but I can't really fault them for that."

Beside him he could hear Jared swallow thickly, shifting slightly in his seat and Jensen didn't think he was imagining the way something moved beneath the flimsy material of Jared's basket shorts. 

"So, you're gay?" Jared asked and Jensen nodded. "And single?"

"That as well."

"Then let me say that no, I'd never hurt my baby just to get into your pants. That said, you're hot as fuck and I'd really like to get...to know you better."

The slight hesitation was enough to make Jensen smirk, he was sure that Jared had been about to say something a lot dirtier but he wasn't about to call him out on that. He wanted to work on Jared's car, for sure, but he was pretty damn sure he wanted to work Jared over as well.

"How about I fix up your lady, and then you can pick me up around seven this evening? I live just a few blocks from here."

Jared's grin was wide as they got out of the car and Jensen was pretty sure he was about to get lucky that evening. 

-¤-

While he sure as hell had wanted to get lucky, and dressed himself in dark, fitting jeans and a short-sleeved shirt he knew showed off his muscles as well as the ink that decorated his skin, he hadn't expected for Jared to be quite so to-the-point. Not that he was about to protest as Jared turned away from restaurants and bars and instead took them to a place where a narrow road led up to a small lake that was painted black and silver by the moon shining down above them. 

"This is where I should say I don't put out until the third date or something lame like that," Jared said, leaning back in his seat and looking over at Jensen. "But I'm not gonna do that, because I've wanted you to fuck me since I first saw you leaning over that car. So how about we do that first? Get this sexual tension out of the way?"

It was more honesty than Jensen had encountered in a long time but he was not one to protest when offered something like that. Instead he close the distance between them and pushed one hand into the soft strands of Jared's hair, pulling him in for a deep and wet kiss. They were on the same page, Jared's tongue soon finding its way in between Jensen's lips and they both groaned as they tried to get closer together. The problem was that even with a bench seat, a '67 Impala wasn't really made for two big guys to fuck in the front seat. 

They pulled apart, gasping for air for a moment and Jensen looked over his shoulder at the backseat he heard Jared chuckle.

"I don't think we'd get much more room there," he said. "But I'm sure that the hood of my lady here would be convenient, what'ya think?"

Those words brought a very nice image to Jensen's mind and he kissed Jared once more before almost pushing him out of the car. Usually Jensen liked seducing someone, exploring bare skin as he slowly undressed his partner, but they were both far beyond that and instead he pushed Jared up against the side of the car, kissing him hotly while wasting no time unbuttoning his jeans to get his hand on the dick he'd been thinking about for hours. Jared's cock was hot in his hand, the head already slick with precome and Jensen swiped his thumb through the wetness before dragging his fingers down the length.

"Fuck," Jared gasped out, hips pushing into Jensen's grip. "More."

Jensen pushed Jared's pants down further so that he could stroke down to the root and let his other hand reach down to cup heavy balls. Jared spread his legs as much as he could with the jeans pushed down just below the swell of his ass and Jensen wasted no time letting his fingers trail further back. What he hadn't expected was for his fingers to be met with slick wetness and he pulled away to get a better look at Jared's face. 

"You prepped," Jensen said and it wasn't a question.

He didn't need to ask, not when Jared's body opened willingly under his touch and he could push one finger inside, slick muscle clenching down around the digit.

"Wanted you," Jared said, his lips stretching into a wide smile. "Told you I did. Not gonna waste any time."

He pushed Jensen away and Jensen was about to protest, but then Jared moved to the side and bent over the hood over the car, ass perfectly on display and Jensen stared down to where Jared was presented for him. With the pants still around his thighs, Jared couldn't spread his legs much but it was still enough for Jensen to see his asshole and even in the silvery light from the moon above he could see it glisten slightly from lube. 

He could've taken his time, slowly stretching Jared open until the man was begging for it, but that time had come and gone and all Jensen could think of was getting inside the slick heat of Jared's ass. Jensen made quick work of his own jeans, pushing them down enough to free his rock-hard cock.

"Front pocket," Jared said, tilting his ass back. "Right side."

When Jensen pushed one hand down said pocket, he wasn't really surprised when his fingers found a condom, as well as a small sachet of lube. He couldn't hold back the hiss of pleasure as he slid the condom down his dick, and the pleasure pushed even higher when he slicked himself up before pushing two wet fingers deep inside Jared's ass. With the way the man opened up for him, it was obvious that Jared had been careful when he worked himself open and Jensen quickly pulled his fingers free, aligning the head of his cock with Jared's ass and slowly he pushed forward. Even with the limited light he loved seeing how Jared opened up for him and he knew that next time he wanted to do it with proper light around them, see how Jared's pink turned slightly white at the stretch. 

As it was, both their bodies were painted in silver and shadow but it was still a sight to behold, watching as Jared opened up and allowed for Jensen to slowly sink all the way inside. When he was seated balls deep inside Jared, Jensen had to still himself and take a few deep breaths to calm himself down before he blew his load long before they were both ready. 

"So big," Jared moaned, hands moving over the hood of the car in a desperate search for something to hold on to. "Knew you'd feel so damn good inside me. Fuck me, Jensen. Just _fuck_ me already."

There was no way that Jensen could hold back when Jared begged to be fucked and he took a firm grip on Jared's slender hips, holding him in place while he pulled back until only the head of his cock was still holding Jared open. 

"Fuck," Jensen mumbled, more to himself than anything else, as his gaze was locked on the place where their bodies were connected. 

"Do it," Jared demanded. "Just do it already."

With that, Jensen slammed his hips forward, burying himself inside of Jared once more and any more words were lost in between moans and breathless demands for _more_ and _deeper_ as well as the praise that Jensen couldn't stop from falling from his lips. His hands held their firm grin on Jared's hips, keeping him from pushing back and all Jared could do was stay splayed out over the hood of the car and take everything that Jensen was willing to give him. 

The power of it all made Jensen's cock twitch and the next snap his hips was even harder, making Jared slide forward over the hood of the car and Jensen was sure that considering how tight his grip was on Jared's hips, he was bound to leave marks. He loved the thought of his hands marking up Jared's body, bruises from his fingers lingering for days and it was enough that Jensen leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Jared's sweat damp neck before he pushed up further and fucked even harder. 

All that was heard was the sound of the wind in the trees, the slap of skin on skin and the combined sounds of their pleasure as Jensen worked the both of them closer and closer to orgasm. He loved the way Jared felt around him, silken heat that clenched around him and a huge, strong body presented to him, allowing Jensen to do whatever he wanted. 

"So close, fuck- Please. _Please!_!" Jared cried out and Jensen knew what he was begging for. 

In the position they were in it wasn't the easiest thing, but Jensen managed to pull Jared back enough that he could get his hand on Jared's cock, jerking him off in rhythm with Jensen's thrusts and he could tell the moment that Jared's orgasm exploded through him. It wasn't only because of the way Jared cried out his pleasure, the echo of his voice fading out between the trees. No, for the biggest part it was the way Jared clenched down around him, tight inner walls fluttering and there was no way that Jensen couldn't keep his control when faced with something like that. 

Jared cried out, a sharp sound, as his fingers clenched against the hood of the car and Jensen could feel each pulse of come as he himself shot his release into the condom. Jared whimpered, shaking through his orgasm until they were both spent and it was only the firm metal of the car that kept the both of them upright. 

"Jesus fucking Christ," Jared mumbled, one cheek pressed against the hood of the car. 

"Yeah," Jensen agreed, slowly pulling out and they both hissed when Jensen's cock slid free. 

"I think we need to to do that again," Jared added without moving, eyes blinking blearily up at Jensen. "But maybe in a bed next time. 'Cause fuck, that was hot."

It really had been and Jensen could only stare down at where Jared's body was still open from the hard fuck, and he reached down to trace the slightly swollen rim with one finger. 

"I think we should ignore the rest of this poorly veiled excuse for a date," Jensen said once he managed to gather himself back together. "I really wanna fuck you in a bed."

Jensen laughed as he stood up and pulled his pants back in place before helping Jared up and making sure they were both at least somewhat presentable. 

"I guess I'm your mechanic from now on," Jensen said, kissing Jared deeply for several long minutes. "No one else is touching that car, and no one else is touching _you_."

Jared kissed him once more, tongues slowly tangling together until Jensen's cock started straining to get hard again. He was glad that Jared hadn't faked the issue with his car, and he decided right then and there that he had to give Jared several lessons when it came to how to really take care of such a lady. As well as how he should take care of Jensen. 

-¤-


End file.
